


Fantasy and Reality Collide

by Angel_in_Conspiracy, Deans_idjit



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light BDSM, Masterbation, Sex, Sexy, Smut, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_in_Conspiracy/pseuds/Angel_in_Conspiracy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_idjit/pseuds/Deans_idjit
Summary: Reader gets caught fantasizing about Dean Winchester which has surprising results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing done by me and @Angel_In_Conspiracy. Hope you enjoy seeing fantasy and reality collide in a sexy and smut way. Also comment any ideas you have and me and my partner can write a fanfic dedicated and inspired by you!

Dean was so hot. You wanted every bit of him. You lusted for him every time you saw him. He was complicated. He would tell everyone he couldn't be in a relationship. His reasoning was always that his job was too dangerous.

Being a virgin made the thought of him even better; him filling you up with his dick, knowing he could make you cum. You sighed, walking through the bunker barefoot, thinking about him. You almost ran into a wall and snapped back to reality. You went back to your room, still thinking about him. You were getting wet just thinking about having him inside of you. 

Of course now you were horny so you grabbed your dildo. You think about Dean running his hands slowly up your thighs to your ass as he kisses your neck. You think about his hard cock sweeping against the inside of your thighs.

Slowly you insert the thick dildo, imagining it as Dean's eight inch cock thrusting into you. You rock back and forth cowgirl style, fantasizing of Dean slapping your ass as you ride him. You begin to quietly moan as each thrust gets more intense. You imagine Dean turning you around and taking control to get you to climax. He gets on top and thrusts just as you flip to your back and thrust the cock into your pussy. It gets more intense the more you thrust. You needed more; you needed it. You imagine Dean kissing you almost violently as he thrusts harder and harder into you. The sweet taste of his lips so close, yet so far. Your moans get louder as you lose yourself in the fantasy. You are unaware of how loud your moans are getting. You then climax and scream with pleasure, so loud the whole bunker echoes your screams. It was the best orgasm you'd ever had, so you thought.

Dean hears a scream and comes running through the halls to your room. Sam was out making money (hustling pool). Dean rushes in only to find you completely naked with a dildo still inside you. You scream at the sight of Dean. His face first one of shock slowly turns into a smirk as he says, "Looks like you had some fun."  
You scramble to cover yourself. "Never knew someone could have so much fun without me."  
"Ha. I'm sure people have fun without you all the time." You say sassily. You notice Dean's jeans begin to tighten in the crotch. You wonder why he was still standing there looking at you. "I'll show you fun," Dean growls as he approaches the bed slowly. You admire his bow legs as he prowls closer and closer until he is crawling up the bed towards you. "Dean...I don't know ab.." He cuts you off with a kiss, so sweet and demanding. You couldn't believe it, Dean Winchester, of all people, was kissing you! You uncover yourself and stop kissing him for only long enough to demand he strip. On his knees in front of you he takes off his shirt, relieving a toned chest and muscular biceps. This only serves to make you wetter. He comes back down on top of you, kissing even more intensely. You undo his belt, slowly, to tease him a little. You push down his pants which then allows his erect penis to almost touch you. His boxers now the only thing between, making you want him more. You take off his boxers. You gasped, seeing his thick cock, so big and swollen with a red tip. Ha, you think. And I thought my dildo was big.  
"Well, I can work with that," you say. Taking control and pushing dean on his back you begin to work your magic. "I've never done this before." You say taking a breath after having his cock stuffed all the way down your throat. Dean tries to respond but his breath is taken away. He somehow gets in enough air to say, "Seems...to me...like you're a pro. Awww fuck yes. Damn you're so good."  
You keep stroking his cock as you taunt him. "Mmm yeah. You like that, Winchester? You're gunna fill me with that thick cock of yours aren't you, baby."  
"That's right sweetheart." He smirks and tilts his head back with pleasure. He then takes control of you and flips you on your back quickly. He teases you with the tip of his cock, running it up your slit and just barely catching it on your clit, making you whimper with lust. "Please, Dean. This is all I've ever wanted," you say. He thrusts slowly knowing you are a virgin, though he did just take that from you. It shocks you at how the burn of the stretch mixed with your desire and pleasure could clash to make such perfect ecstasy. You take his cock no problem after having the dildo in, but Dean wants to make sure you're okay. "Dean, rough me up a little. I'm a big girl; I can take it." That was his signal to 'do it like Dean' and let loose. He picks up his pace, going deeper each time. Moans from both you and him echo throughout the bunker. The bed is rocking violently, both of you thrusting into each other, hips colliding in a bruising force. Dean glances around the room, looking to tie you up. He sees the drawer full of toys and spots your rope. "You want me to rough you up, baby girl? I'll show you rough." He grabs the rope and ties your hands together. Dean is still thrusting. Only this time he grabs your boobs, bouncing at his pace. He flips you over so your ass is exposed, and at the sight of it he moans. He then move his hips faster and he gives it to you hard, doggy style, he slaps your ass hard enough to make you flinch, but it feels so good. He gets faster and faster. With his cock so big and him knowing just how to use it, there was no option but to orgasm. You both moan in tandem. He grabs your hair and pulls so your back arches and he pounds in at the perfect angle. "Ohh Dean. Fuck, fuck yes"  
"Mhhm scream for me, baby. You can do it; I know you can."  
His pace, so rhythmic and powerful, forces you into the best orgasm of your life; your body clenching as you scream with pleasure, only this time louder than before. Your body relaxes as Dean finishes, getting cum all over your ass and back. He kisses your back sweetly as his undoes the rope around your hands.

"Fuck, Dean." You say breathlessly. "I never thought you and me with sex and ropes would ever happen. I never thought fantasy and reality could collide in such an intense way."  
"And that lady's and gents is how you have fun with Dean fucking Winchester." Dean says as he claps as if he were a crowd applauding a great performance. He throws the rope back into the drawer saying, "Guess we won't be needing most of these sex toys anymore," and flops down next to you. He cuddles close as the exertion and post-sex bliss send you both into sleep.


End file.
